


Missing Buttons.

by yavanna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanna/pseuds/yavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin warms up to Bilbo the night of their escape from Azog & the Great Goblin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> It came to mind when Bilbo lost his buttons running away from Gollum. Naturally, as a Baggins, he is scandalized.

Bilbo rummaged around in his pockets and sighed. Somewhere along the line, he’d lost his pipe. Of all things to lose, did it have to be that? He supposed that having Sting was more useful, but his pipe was comforting, even if there was no pipe-weed to put in it.

He smiled to himself, on the edge of a ring around the fire. Thorin’s hug and approval was also comforting, he thought. Finally, he was gaining confidence in himself! Thorin approved of him, they’d come in sight of the Lonely Mountain, escaped Azog, and flown on the most incredible Giant Eagles. All in one day! And what a day it had been, Bilbo thought, absentmindedly fingering the ring in his pocket. Yes, that was his most interesting acquisition of the day.

As he stared into the fire, Bilbo’s mind wandered back to the dwarves in front of him. Thorin had hugged him, he mused. Bilbo shivered in the chill of the evening, and imagined what it would be like to have Thorin’s seemingly unending warmth hugging him again. Bilbo glanced up at Thorin. There was no way that the dwarven king could be cold wrapped up in all those furs.

Thorin coughed and Bilbo’s eyebrows snapped together. Even the magic of Gandalf might not be enough to heal him entirely, and Bilbo began to worry. What if they lost Thorin to his wounds? He knew that Fíli was next in line for the throne, but, as Bilbo looked at Fíli across the fire, he and Kíli looked so young.

Bilbo shook his head. They may seem young to you, Bilbo, he told himself sternly, but they’ve seen more winters of Middle Earth than you have! Bilbo glanced at the pair again and sighed. It warmed his heart to see the brothers so close- unusually close, now that he thought about it- just as it saddened him a little. Deep in his heart, Bilbo longed for the love of another. Someone to hold him close on cold nights like this one…and before Bilbo knew it, he was looking from the warm furs adorning Thorin to Thorin’s deep grey eyes, which were staring hard into his own.

Bilbo jolted and nearly fell off of his log. Caught looking at Thorin? Caught admiring Thorin? How embarrassing- across the fire, Thorin’s lips spread into a slow smile, and his eyes laughed at Bilbo. Bilbo righted himself and shook his head again. Breathe, breathe, he thought, thinking of his bench in the Shire. Everything was fine, there was nothing to worry about, and Thorin’s amusement, rather than derision, was a good sign after his hug today. Yes, Bilbo was on his way to being accepted by the group.

He shivered again. Now that he thought about it, this adventuring was chilly business. Scooting himself closer to the fire and tuning into the stories Dwalin was telling, Bilbo lost his thoughts in tales of Durin, Moria, and Aulë- or, as Dwalin called him, Mahal-’s creation of the dwarves.

A hand on his shoulder jolted Bilbo awake, and he looked around in shock before seeing Thorin’s eyes smiling down on him.

“Mr. Baggins, we cannot have our burglar freezing while he sleeps,” Thorin said, and Bilbo noticed that the other dwarves had fallen asleep and the fire had died down to mere embers. Off in a corner, Bofur whittled on watch, ignoring to the fireside conversation.

“Oops,” Bilbo blushed. “I didn’t even notice all of this.” Bilbo waved his hand at the sleeping dwarves, realising that Thorin’s hand was still on his shoulder. Mmm, it was warm- just as comfrotable as he’d thought it would be.

Thorin smiled the slow, easy grin again. “You are shivering, burglar. Come sleep by me, and I will make sure that you do not get too cold.”

Bilbo blushed again. “That’s very kind of you! I appreciate it.”

Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and led him over in another corner, as far from Bofur as possible. “Here,” he said, laying down and bringing Bilbo into the folds of his furs. Bilbo sighed. Well, there was really nothing to worry about Thorin disliking him now, he thought. And oh, Thorin was even warmer than the fire.

Thorin’s arms wrapped around Bilbo, pulling him close, and his breathing was hot and heavy in Bilbo’s ear. Was this what it was like to lie with a lover? Bilbo wondered, thinking of Fíli and Kíli, and the pretty hobbit maiden who had given him a delicious peach pie once. He snuggled his back into Thorin’s warm chest and sighed in contentment.

Thorin’s voice rumbled in Bilbo’s ears. “Are you comfortable, burglar?” he asked, and Bilbo nodded, perhaps too quickly.

“Very much so,” he said, and it warmed his heart that Thorin had cared to ask.

Thorin’s hands, tucked around Bilbo, began to rub up along his body. “You have goosebumps,” Thorin chided, and Bilbo was glad for the hands running along his sides. Thorin’s fingers tucked inside Bilbo’s buttonless vest, and Bilbo tensed. How terrible to have lost his buttons, he despaired momentarily, then despaired that Thorin’s hands had frozen at his sudden rigidity.

“Bilbo?” came Thorin’s rumble, and Bilbo relaxed. “It’s nothing,” he assured Thorin. “I lost my buttons yesterday under the mountain. Please, rub some more.” Bilbo was shocked at himself for making the request, but Thorin only chuckled.

“If you say so, hobbit.”

Bilbo settled into Thorin as his hands resumed their stroking. “Thorin,” he whispered, “Thank you.”

Thorin chuckled again. “Thank you, Mr. Baggins.”

“For what?”

In a single motion, Thorin flipped Bilbo over to face him inside his furs, one hand on Bilbo’s back, holding him close, one inside Bilbo’s vest. “For this,” Thorin whispered, and pressed his lips to Bilbo’s.

Bilbo’s eyes widened, but he didn’t break the kiss. In fact, he didn’t think that he could have if he tried- and trying would involve a desire to break it, which Bilbo certainly did not harbor. He had thought that Thorin’s body was warm, but his mouth was warmer, and his tongue, making its way between Bilbo’s lips, was glorious.

Thorin pulled away from the kiss for a moment, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Bilbo?”

Bilbo blinked rapidly for a moment. “Thorin, no, no.”

Thorin’s eyes fell, and Bilbo realised what he had said. “No, no! That’s not how I meant that. It was a little unexpected. Though not bad. Definitely good. Yes, yes.” He realised that he was rambling, and, in order to remedy the situation, reached up and kissed Thorin, harder that Thorin had kissed him, and he felt Thorin pull him into his warmth more.

This is what it’s like, thought Bilbo. Well, this was certainly enjoyable, and as heat surrounded him, warmth rose within his heart.


End file.
